Unconditionally Minted
by DeluxeMagnum69
Summary: Peppermint Butler is a loyal butler to Princess Bubblegum. But before being a butler, what was Peppermint Butler's story? What are his connections with Death? Nothing is much clear about his mysterious past... But the connections between Death and Peppermint Butler is very significant with Princess Bubblegum. Rated T to be safe and this is my view of Peppermint Butler's past.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This story is about Peppermint Butler's past!**

**Now, this isn't true as this is from my odd imagination.**

**I don't own anything... D;**

**But I hope this small story will clear some thoughts out from your mind of Peppermint Butler's past!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Unconditionally Minted**_

Young Peppermint Butler sat in the streets in the Candy Kingdom.

Dressed in rags and covered in filth, Young Peppermint Butler was an orphan and homeless. Peppermint Butler has been begging and stealing for years. Before being called 'Peppermint Butler' , he was just called 'Peppermint'.

"Spare some change sir?" Peppermint asked, looking up to a tall candycane man.

The candycane man simply ignored him and walked on.

Peppermint looked down in sadness as the candy people bustled in the streets and walked past him.

"Did you hear about the Queen having a baby?" a candy citizen asked.

The candy citizen was a female gumdrop talking to other gumdrops.

Sitting at a table at a Candy Cafe, they chatted away, not knowing Peppermint was there.

"Yes, I did!" a female gumdrop replied. "I can't wait to see him!"

She wore a pink hat and dress to match her 'pinkiness' as she was a pink gumdrop.

"You know, 'he' can be a 'she'." another gumdrop said, taking a sip of tea. "You know how birth works in a weird way and all..."

"Oh, stop it!" the pink gumdrop said, lightly slapping the gumdrop who was sipping tea. "Don't put my hopes down like that!"

"I've heard that the Queen is going to have a princess, not a prince!" a green gumdrop said.

"Oh really? How do you know?" the pink gumdrop asked.

"I have a friend who's a servant in the Candy Castle..."

As the gumdrops chatted on, Peppermint listened in and got an update of the Candy Kingdom.

"A princess, huh?" Peppermint thought. "That's a good thought..."

He walked around a little more, begging, and eventually stealing to satisfy his hunger. In a few hours time, Peppermint was done for the day as hours went by.

Soon, the night came in, a relaxing warm evening in the summertime.

Peppermint walked around the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom's wall, the shady parts of the kingdom.

Scavenging for more supplies in junk, Peppermint heard a voice was heard, coming from somewhere.

"Hey! Is anyone out there?" a rough deep voice called out.

"He-Hello?" Peppermint called out. "Who's there?"

The rough voice softened, but continued, and it didn't come from the kingdom... But outside the walls...

With his superb strength, Peppermint gained a lot of muscle by running and other activities to survive the harshness the shady parts of the Candy Kingdom.

Scaling the walls easily, Peppermint jumped down to the ground where the groans of pain was heard much more clearer.

"Hello?" Peppermint called out.

"Huh? Is someone there?" the rough voice asked.

"Uh, yes..." Peppermint replied.

"Oh, thanks for coming! I'm near the bush next to you, I think..." the rough voice said, directing Peppermint where his location is.

Peppermint turned towards a green bush to see a figure in white with a white hat and white outfit. It was as if this figure was a skeleton. Made of bones.

"Hello there." the figure said. "I kind of broke my foot here somehow and I can't get it fixed."

The white figure lifted his hands up to show Peppermint his injury. The white figure's foot was bent and fractured bad as it was bone.

"The name's Death, kid." Death said, looking up to Peppermint.

"My name is Peppermint." Peppermint said, saying his own name.

"Well, nice to meet you Peppermint." Death said. "Hey, can you reach into my pack and get the Rejuvenation Portal Potion?"

"Yes, of course!" Peppermint said, approaching Death.

Opening Death's pack at his side, Peppermint found the potion easily in Death's white pack. Labeled 'Rejuvenation Portal Potion' on the glass jar, it carried beautiful purple liquid.

"Whoa, you found it!" Death exclaimed, surprised of Peppermint's skill.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Peppermint asked.

"My pack is a void of magic." Death replied. "I can fit ANYTHING here and an infinite number of items. It takes forever for ordinary people to find any item in here."

"Wow... that's very interesting." Peppermint Butler said. "But are you 'Death' where you take people's souls to the Underworld?" Peppermint asked.

"Yes, I am, the Ruler of the Land of Death..." Death replied. "I'm the butt that takes away life."

"Oh..." Peppermint replied. "Do you need any other help then?"

"As a matter of fact yes." Death said.

He pointed to the potion in Peppermint's hand.

"Just drop a drop on the ground."

Peppermint followed Death's instructions and dropped the drop of the dark purple liquid.

A large portal opened on the ground, pretty purple lights enveloping the area.

"Tha-That's pretty bright."

"Ha, you think?" Death said. "I'm pretty lazy and just use this every time I need to go back. Now, IF you could carry me, just jump in the-"

Peppermint picked Death up easily and jumped through the portal.

As Peppermint and Death entered the portal, the portal closed, the dark night making the green fields dim again.

_**The Land of the Death (Underworld)...**_

The Land of the Dead was a grimmy place for souls to dwell. Being dark, many creatures lived under the dark from Skeletons and Demons.

A purple light lit up in the the Land of the Dead, where Peppermint came into view with Death on top of his head.

"You're pretty strong, especially of how small you are." Death said down to him as Peppermint was still carrying him.

"Why thank you." Peppermint said. "Now where to, Death?"

"Oh, just go up to my castle up there." Death said, pointing up to a White Castle. "It's made of light."

Peppermint began to walk at a fast pace towards Death's White Castle, reaching it in astonishing time. Death's Castle loomed over Peppermint and Death, a towering white building.

"You can just enter through the door." Death said, directing towards Peppermint towards the triangular open door.

"Is it smart not to put a door in?" Peppermint asked.

"I mean, who would break into place where this particular person takes souls?" Death asked.

"Someone who wants a soul back?" Peppermint replied with a questionable tone.

Death laughed. "Point taken."

"Death, has anyone come down here to take back a soul?" Peppermint asked.

"Many have." Death said. "But they all lost to the challenge."

"Challenge?"

"To a music challenge." Death said as Peppermint entered through the Castle doors. "DEATH metal being my favorite genre."

"I see what you did there." Peppermint said as he walked through the passage way.

Soon, a small zen garden was soon seen.

"Nice garden you have here, Death." Peppermint said, still carrying Death.

The garden was particularly nice being in the Underworld.

"Thanks, I did everything here myself."

The garden consisted of nice bushy green grass and 'trees' that looked like Death's head. A river with blue water also flowed through the garden.

"Man... Thanks, Peppermint." Death said to Peppermint.

"Anytime, Death."

"Can you put me down at the stage there?" Death asked, pointing towards a wooden stage with many different kind of instruments hung on a wall behind it. "Hey, by looking by the way you dress... you don't have anywhere to go, am I right?" Death asked as Peppermint set him down.

"Yes..."

"Well, you can stay here if you would like." Death said. "The Underworld may be creepy to you first, but I think you'll get over it soon."

"Wait, so you're not going to take my soul?" Peppermint asked.

"What?" Death said, chuckling. "Why would I do that? You helped me and I want to return the favor."

"Oh, okay." Peppermint said.

"Annnd... You seem like a butler type..." Death said as he took off his broken foot. "I think a suit will fit you perfectly."

"Re-really?" Peppermint asked as Death threw his foot in the River of Forgetfulness.

His eyes followed the foot's direction being thrown into the river.

"Yep. We'll visit a friend of mine soon... He's from the Nightosphere..." Death said as his foot jumped out squeaky new from the river.

* * *

**A/N: And the next chapter may or not be out soon. I dunno. :D**

**Thank you for reading!**

**And reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you! ^-^**


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hello everyone. This is DeluxeMagnum, finally here for an announcement. Lately, I've been into _My Little Pony _and very passionate about it. Passion creates motivation.

And I've lost passion for Adventure Time and Ib - the two stories I write about.

If you see this on the stories, I apologize. One day, my passion will relight. I WILL be back to finish what I started.

I'm much more active on FimFiction now and you can find me there.

But for now, I DeluxeMagnum is walking out on the stories with this chapter.

**PLACED ON HIATUS**


End file.
